


Boston story about Candy and Neal

by Cat_Mary36



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Mary36/pseuds/Cat_Mary36
Kudos: 2





	Boston story about Candy and Neal

Глава первая, статус - в работе  
История с прологом и есть эпилог

"История по Бостону, или бумеранг любви".  
События пролога и первая глава...  
Чикаго, 1920 год.  
Пролог  
Чикаго, 1920 год

Молодая женщина стояла у окна в гостиной своего особняка. Она была задумчива, и, казалось, ждала кого-то. Ее глаза отражали смесь счастья и тревоги. Размышляя о прошлом, она не могла не думать о событиях, которые не так давно перевернули ее жизнь и потрясли всю семью. Неожиданно раздавшийся голос горничной вывел ее из размышлений. Она не просто вошла, а скорее вбежала в комнату и взволнованным голосом обратилась к хозяйке:  
\- Миссис Леган! Миссис Леган!  
\- Что-то случилось, Дороти? - с волнение спросила Сара  
\- Да! Вам срочная телеграмма. Это из Бостона! -также, волнуясь ответила молодая горничная.  
Глаза миссис Леган расширились от удивления. Она никак не ожидала получить такую телеграмму, особенно после всего, что случилось. Только недавно снежная лавина накрыла весь город и ближайшие станции, и все об этом знали. Дрожащими руками она развернула листок, прочитала его содержимое, и ее глаза наполнились слезами.  
\- С Вами все в порядке, миссис Леган? -робко спросила Дороти.  
\- Он жив… Он жив! – почти прокричала миссис Леган, и слезы сильнее потекли по красивому лицу.  
Дороти перепугалась за хозяйку, но прежде чем она успела что-либо предпринять, к дому подъехала машина, и через несколько минут в комнату вошел мистер Леган. Увидев плачущую жену и перепуганную горничную, он сначала растерялся.  
\- Что случилось, дорогая? – спросил он взволнованным голосом.  
\- Телеграмма…  
\- Какая телеграмма? От кого? – спросил он, переводя беспокойный взгляд, с жены на горничную.  
\- Мистер Леган, эту телеграмму принесли полчаса назад…  
\- Оставь нас, Дороти – сказал мужчина, слегка нахмурившись.  
Он подошел к все еще плачущей жене и обнял ее. В руке она сжимала телеграмму.  
\- Он жив! Он жив! – снова проговорила она, глядя мужу в глаза и показала ему телеграмму. Мистер Леган пробежал глазами текст, и его взгляд выразил огромное удивление, смешанное с волнением и радостью одновременно. Теперь все будет в порядке и все образуется, ведь их сын жив и остальное не важно.  
\- Слава Богу! Нужно сообщить об этом всем. Но почему же ты плачешь?  
\- Сама не знаю… Я просто уже перестала надеяться. Но я счастлива, что все обошлось! – и она прижалась к груди любимого.  
Некоторое время они стояли, обнявшись посреди гостиной. Мистер Леган гладил свою жену по спине, успокаивая ее. Через некоторое время она перестала плакать. Мистер Леган выпустил ее из объятий и быстрым шагом направился в сторону кабинета, чтобы сделать несколько срочных звонков.  
Глава 1  
Бостон 1920 год  
Стоял прекрасный летний день, один из тех замечательных августовских дней, которые хоть и напоминают о приближающейся осени, но все еще балуют горожан теплом и отсутствием дождей. Было около одиннадцати часов, когда высокий молодой человек вышел из своего дома и направился в сторону центра. Он был одет в льняной летний костюм светло-серого цвета, белую рубашку без галстука и светлые туфли. Он шел не спеша, держа правую руку в кармане, и думал о чем-то своем. Свежий ветер дул ему в лицо, слегка развивая его темные, почти черные волосы.  
Через некоторое время показалось здание с вывеской «Юридическая контора Дж. Грэя». Не раздумывая, легким движение молодой человек потянул дверь и вошел внутрь. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он оказался в приемной. За столом, как всегда, сидела секретарша. Люси была одной из тех премилых девушек, которые всегда привлекают внимание своим открытым взглядом и забавляют своей наивностью. Когда он вошел, девушка рассеянно водила пером по бумаге, но, казалось, ничего не писала.  
\- Здравствуйте, Люси! – отсалютовал молодой человек и с легкой улыбкой.  
\- О, мистер Балмэр! Здравствуйте! Я так рада Вас видеть! – проговорила Люси, явно обрадованная появлением этого посетителя.  
\- Мистер Грэй у себя? Мы с ним договаривались на 11:30, - поинтересовался молодой человек.  
\- Да, он ждет Вас. Позвольте, я Вас провожу, - проговорила Люси, слегка дрожащим голосом. Она всегда смущалась в его присутствии.  
\- Благодарю Вас, Люси!  
Секретарша встала со своего места и направилась к двери, ведущей к кабинету мистера Грэя. Она постучалась и открыла дверь.  
\- Мистер Грэй, к Вам мистер Балмэр, - сообщила Люси и отошла в сторону, придерживая дверь, чтобы впустить посетителя.  
\- Желаете что-нибудь выпить: чай, кофе или воды? – спросила Люси, обращаясь скорее к мистеру Балмэру, чем к своему шэфу.  
\- Я бы не отказался от чая с лимоном, - сказал мистер Балмэр и снова улыбнулся.  
\- Люси, принесите нам, пожалуйста, чай и кофе, - сказал мистер Грэй, глядя на восторженной лицо девушки, и взглядом показал, что пора ей уже оставить их наедине.  
\- Сейчас я все принесу, - сказала Люси и выпорхнула из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь. Она пребывала в приподнятом настроении с момента прихода мистера Балмэра, ведь он ей очень нравился. Поэтому она постаралась приготовить напитки как можно скорее, чтобы еще раз его увидеть. Замечтавшись об этом молодом человеке, она совсем забыла про кофе, который чуть не убежал./Окончание начального эпизода первой главы//.  
И, продолжение главы:  
Тем временем в кабинете мистера Грэя мужчины, оставшись наедине, наконец, поприветствовали друг друга как полагается.  
\- Ричард, ты давно не заходил ко мне, - задумчиво проговорил мистер Грэй, - что привело тебя в мою контору?  
\- Через несколько дней приезжает мой отец, и он попросил меня обсудить с Вами некоторые юридические формальности относительно предстоящего крупного договора на перевозку партии ценного груза, владельцем которого является его партнер и очень богатый человек.  
\- Да, конечно. Мы можем обсудить с тобой проект договора, чтобы к приезду твоего отца все было готово, - сказал мистер Грэй и протер платком слегка вспотевший морщинистый лоб.  
В этот момент в кабинет вошла Люси с лучезарной улыбкой на лице и подносом в руках. Она неспешным шагом подошла к столу, возле которого сидели мужчины, и подала кофе мистеру Грэю, затем обошла вокруг стола и подала чашку с чаем мистеру Балмэру, ненадолго задержав свой взгляд на лице мужчины. Мужчина сказал «спасибо» и взял чашку из рук Люси, еще раз улыбнувшись. От этого взгляда каре-зеленых глаз сердце девушки забилось быстрее, а лицо покрылось легким румянцем.  
\- Люси… Люси! – уже громче повторил мистер Грэй, - Вы можете идти.  
\- А… Да, конечно мистер Грэй, - проговорила девушка, выходя из ступора. Она быстрым шагом направилась к двери, опустив голову, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. Когда она скрылась за дверью, мужчины продолжили разговор.  
\- Хм… Кажется Люси сегодня какая-то странная, – сказал молодой человек с легким удивлением в голосе, отхлебывая глоток чая из чашки.  
\- По-моему ты ей нравишься, Ричард, - усмехнулся мистер Грэй, - надеюсь, она не станет работать хуже из-за своего волнения. Оба мужчины рассмеялись.  
Около часа они обсуждали все формальности и нюансы касательно договора. Когда дело было сделано, мистер Грэй с удовлетворенным выражением на лице сказал Ричарду:  
\- Вот и все готово. Теперь остается дождаться твоего отца, чтобы он еще раз все проверил, и можно будет с этим договором отправиться к вашему партнеру.  
\- Большое Вам спасибо, мистер Грэй, - сказал Ричард, вставая и протягивая ему руку.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Ричард! – ответил мистер Грэй и пожал протянутую ему руку, - мы с твоим отцом сотрудничаем уже довольно давно, так что вы всегда можете на меня положиться  
В этот момент взгляд Ричарда упал на фото, стоящее на столе. На старой черно-белой фотографии была изображена девушка со светлыми вьющимися волосами и большими глазами. Ее лицо было очень красивым и умиротворенным, одним из тех, которые западают в память.  
\- Можно задать Вам личный вопрос? – спросил Ричард с легким смущением в голосе.  
\- Конечно, Ричард. Что тебя интересует? – проговорил мистер Грэй, озадаченный неожиданным вопросом.  
\- Кто это? На этой фотографии… - задал свой вопрос молодой человек, указывая на фото в деревянной рамке с позолотой, стоящей на столе мистера Грэя.  
\- Ах, вот что тебя интересует! – улыбнулся старый юрист, - Это моя двоюродная сестра, Нэнси. Она к сожалению погибла около восемнадцати лет назад. Поезд, в котором она ехала со своим мужем и новорожденным ребенком из-за метели и плохой видимости сошел с рельсов и потерпел крушение. Почти все пассажиры погибли. Я так горевал, ведь мы с Нэнси были очень близки, потому что оба были единственными детьми свих родителей.  
\- Мне очень жаль. Простите, что заставил Вас вспоминать об этом. – проговорил Ричард виноватым голосом и бросил на фото грустный взгляд. – Такая молодая… Особенно жаль ребенка, который так и не успел пожить.  
\- Знаешь, это конечно очень странно, но тело младенца так и не было найдено. Поисково-спасательные работы продолжались несколько дней, но из-за метели и сильного мороза не дали никакого результата, - сказал мистер Грэй полным грусти голосом.  
\- Еще раз простите, - повторил Ричард, немного озадаченный и растерянный, - мне пора идти. Скоро приезжает отец, и я должен еще уладить кое-что дома.  
\- Да, конечно, Ричард. Я был очень рад тебя видеть! Передай Филиппу привет от меня. Я надеюсь, что в скором времени мы увидимся, - сказал мистер Грэй с уже повеселевшим лицом и протянул Ричарду руку для прощания, - До свидания, Ричард!  
\- До свидания, мистер Грэй, - ответил молодой человек и пожал ему руку, после чего направился к двери.  
Выйдя из кабинета мистера Грэя в приемную, Ричард увидел Люси сидевшую за столом и явно мечтавшую о чем-то. Она задумчиво смотрела в сторону окна, подперев лицо руками. Она была настолько миниатюрной, что ее фигурка, казалось, теряется за этим столом. Большие глаза смотрели в одну точку, а губы были слегка приоткрыты. Казалось, она не заметила Ричарда, который только что вышел от мистера Грэя и тихо закрыл за собой дверь его кабинета.  
«Интересно, о чем она так задумалась…» - пронеслось в голове у Ричарда, - «Может обо мне», - подумал он и улыбнулся своим мыслям. Наконец он решил нарушить спокойствие девушки и кашлянул. Люси, услышав это, вздрогнула и повернулась к нему. Ее лицо немедленно просияло от радости.  
\- О, мистер Балмэр, Вы уже уходите? – проговорила Люси, и ее щеки покрылись румянцем при виде каре-зеленых глаз, направленных на нее.  
\- Да, Люси. Спасибо Вам за чай! – поблагодарил он с улыбкой.  
\- Всегда рада, - пролепетала она в ответ, еще больше краснея.  
\- До свидания, Люси! Рад был повидаться, - попрощался молодой человек.  
\- До свидания, мистер Балмэр!.. – девушка хотела спросить, когда он зайдет снова, но осеклась, решив, что этот вопрос будет звучать неприлично. Поэтому она просто улыбнулась в ответ и проводила его до двери мечтательным взглядом. И почему она в его присутствии всегда чувствует себя не в своей тарелке?/Завершение эпизода//  
Ричард Балмэр вышел из конторы мистера Грэя и неспешным шагом пошел по вниз по улице. Была середина дня, стало довольно жарко, а на небе не было ни облачка. Ричард снял свой пиджак и, взяв его в левую руку, перекинул через плечо. Он решил прогуляться и пообедать прежде чем вернуться домой, чтобы подготовиться к приезду отца.  
Отец Ричарда, Филипп Балмэр, не был человеком высокого происхождения, но это не помешала ему начать и взрастить свой собственный бизнес, который принес ему большие деньги и помог утвердиться в обществе. Когда-то в молодости Филипп работал в небольшой судоходной компании на должности управляющего, тогда его и заинтересовала сфера торговли и перевозок. Он был на хорошем счету у хозяина компании, который был одиноким старым человеком. Он учил Филиппа всему, что знал, возлагая на молодого человека большие надежды. Филипп был увлечен их общим делом и быстро всему учился. После смерти хозяин завещал компанию Филиппу, который к тому времени уже был не просто управляющим, а полноправным партнером. Поначалу Филиппу было трудно справиться с управлением компанией в одиночку. В то время он случайно познакомился с молодым мужчиной, который оказался консультантом одной небольшой юридической фирмы Бостона. Так началось партнерство Филиппа Балмэра и Джонатана Грэя. Через некоторое время мужчины подружились, и их общение сводилось не только к обсуждению юридических аспектов различных сделок и составлению договоров. Они стали больше времени проводить вместе и просто общаться.  
Позже Филипп встретил прекрасную девушку, Кэтрин Сэджвик, и влюбился в нее без памяти. Они поженились всего через полгода после знакомства, и она родила прекрасного сына, которого назвали Ричард. К сожалению через три года у Кэтрин обнаружили лейкемию, и она угасла за несколько месяцев. В то трудное время безутешного Филиппа поддержал его лучший друг, Джонатан, который помог ему пережить смерть любимой жены. Через полтора года Филиппу пришлось отдать долг своему другу, ведь в один зимний вечер он получил известие о том, что его любимая сестра Нэнси погибла при крушении поезда вместе со своей семьей.  
Спасением для обоих мужчин стала работа, в которую они окунулись, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить тяжелую сердечную боль, готовую вот-вот вырваться наружу протяжным криком. Постепенно они научились жить со своими потерями благодаря поддержке друг друга. Бизнес Филиппа пошел в гору и вскоре он стал обладателем значительного состояния. Его имя стало известно во всем Бостоне и за его пределами.  
После смерти жены, Филипп не мог уделять сыну должного количества времени, поручив его заботам няни. Однако каждый месяц он освобождал целые выходные для того, чтобы побыть с Ричардом. Когда мальчик подрос, отец начал понемногу вводить его в семейное дело. Теперь, когда Ричарду исполнилось 22 года, отец все чаще отлучался в командировки и оставлял ведение повседневных дел на сына. Ричард никогда не был обижен на отца, ведь он понимал, как ему было сложно растить его без матери и при этом не давать бизнесу развалиться. Сейчас Ричард уже был серьезным занятым человеком, он очень старался помогать отцу, но те свободные часы, которые выдавались не так часто, он проводил в конном клубе. Ричард очень любил кататься на лошадях, да и вообще ему нравилось бывать на природе. К сожалению, у Балмэров не было загородной резиденции, о которой Ричард в последнее время мечтал все чаще. Он вообще предпочел бы жить где-нибудь за городом, подальше от суеты, поэтому он немножко завидовал своим друзьям, у которых была такая возможность.  
Спустя минут сорок прогулки Ричард наконец подошел к двери своего любимого ресторана «Прованс», где он в последнее время часто обедал. Толкнув стеклянную дверь уже привычным движением, он вошел внутрь. Зал был небольшой, но уютный, обставленный в классическом стиле. Вдоль стен стояли маленькие круглые столики, рассчитанные на двух человек, а в центре – столы побольше. Стулья цвета беленого дуба были обшиты мягкой обивкой бордового цвета. Ричард окинул взглядом зал – народу сегодня было немного. Навстречу ему вышла уже знакомая официантка Джейн. Обрадованная приходом Ричарда, она с улыбкой поприветствовала его:  
\- О, это снова Вы, мистер Балмэр! Рада Вас приветствовать в нашем ресторане! Ваш любимый столик свободен, - проговорила Джейн, и ее губы еще больше растянулись в улыбке, а в глазах появилась едва заметная искорка.  
\- Здравствуй, Джейн! Я тоже очень рад! Сколько раз я буду просить называть меня по имени? Я ведь не старик какой-нибудь, - пошутил Ричард и подмигнул девушке, от чего ее щеки слегка порозовели.  
\- Я провожу Вас за столик, - пролепетала Джейн опустив глаза и повела молодого человека к столику у окна.  
Когда они подошли к столику, Ричард повесил свой пиджак на спинку стула, а сам сел на другой. Джейн подала ему меню.  
\- Что будете заказывать? Как обычно или посмотрите меню? – спросила Джейн, немного смущаясь.  
\- Да, пожалуй как обычно, только принеси мне пожалуйста сразу попить чего-нибудь холодного, - попросил Ричард и посмотрел на Джейн.  
\- Сейчас все будет, - ответила девушка и упорхнула, быстро черкнув карандашом в блокноте заказ.  
Во время ожидания заказа Ричард сидел и смотрел в окно на проезжающие мимо автомобили и повозки. Была середина дня, и солнце находилось в зените. В городе было душно и некомфортно в такие часы. Ричард невольно задумался о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас оказаться на природе, искупаться в озере или совершить конную прогулку по прохладному лесу и бескрайним полям. Он надеялся, что после приезда отца у него появится такая возможность, и он сможет на несколько дней уехать. У Ричарда было довольно много друзей и знакомых, которые приглашали его погостить в своих загородных резиденциях. Его размышления об отдыхе прервала Джейн, которая принесла заказ.  
\- Вот Ваш заказ, мистер Бал… Ричард, - сообщила она, немного смущаясь, ведь как бы он ни просил называет его по имени, для Джейн это было трудно и непривычно, ведь он такой красивый и богатый человек.  
\- Спасибо, Джейн! – поблагодарил он девушку, - А ты исправляешься, - пошутил Ричард, улыбаясь, от чего его глаза немного прищурились.  
\- Я буду и дальше стараться, - ответила девушка с игривой улыбкой, и пожелав Ричарду приятного аппетита, упорхнула и скрылась на кухне.  
Примерно через полчаса Ричард закончил обедать и позвал Джейн, чтобы расплатиться.  
\- Вам все понравилось? – задала девушка свой обычный вопрос.  
\- Как всегда, все было просто потрясающе вкусно! – с благодарностью в голосе ответил Ричард. Он заплатил за обед, как обычно, оставив щедрые чаевые и попрощавшись с Джейн, вышел из ресторана. Уже было начало третьего, и Ричард, поймав извозчика, поспешил домой.  
Через двадцать минут Ричард уже был у подъезда своего особняка. Он вошел в холл, где его встретил дворецкий, Мартин.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Ричард! С возвращением! – поприветствовал он молодого человека. Ричард не любил официоз, поэтому в отсутвие отца он просил называть его по имени, тем более, что Мартин, служивший семье Балмэров верой и правдой вот уже двадцать лет, был пожилым человеком, старше, чем отец Ричарда.  
\- Здравствуйте, Мартин! – ответил ему Ричард, - Меня никто не спрашивал?  
\- Нет, сэр. Только почтальон принес два письма: для Вас и для мистера Балмэра. Я отнес их в кабинет.  
\- Большое спасибо, Мартин, - поблагодарил его Ричард, - Я буду работать до поздна. Попросите пожалуйста, чтобы ужин мне подали в кабинет.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Ричард, - сказал Мартин, - Если я Вам больше не нужен, то я пойду отдам распоряжения на кухне.  
\- Да, конечно, Мартин, Вы свободны, - ответил Ричард и, поднявшись на второй этаж, скрылся за дверью кабинета.  
Войдя в кабинет, Ричард кинул пиджак на небольшой диванчик, а сам подошел к письменному столу. На столе действительно лежали два письма, одно из которых предназначалось ему. Ричард посмотрел на конверт: в строке «отправитель» значилось имя Томаса Стивенсона. Ричард с радостной улыбкой покрутил письмо в руках, «Давно от тебя не было вестей, дружище», - подумал он.  
Молодые люди познакомились на ипподроме, где Том выставлял своего коня на скачках. Несмотря на то, что Ричард не был до такой степени азартным человеком, что-то подтолкнуло его в тот день сделать ставку на никому не известного, но очень красивого коня. Каково было его удивление, когда именно этот конь выиграл первое место. Ричард был в восторге, и решил поближе посмотреть на этого красавца и познакомиться с его хозяином, чтобы поблагодарить поздравить его. Хозяин скакуна, Том Стивенсон, оказался очень приятным юношей. Молодые люди разговорились, и Ричард предложил отметить такую блестящую победу, и молодые люди они отправились в бар, где провели довольно много времени, разговаривая на разные темы. За те несколько дней, что молодые люди провели вместе, они успели подружиться. Несмотря на то, что Ричард был наследником одного из крупнейших состояний Бостона, он никогда не вел себя надменно и высокомерно с другими людьми. А Том, в свою очередь, не терпевший «богатых выскочек» был приятно удивлен манерами общения Ричарда и даже сначала не поверил, когда тот рассказал ему о своем отце и о положении. С тех пор они часто переписывались, и Том чуть ли не в каждом письме приглашал Ричарда посетить его ранчо. Ричарду очень хотелось принять его приглашение, но возможности не было, так как за последний год командировки отца участились, и Ричард должен был в его отсутствие заниматься делами.  
Ричард, обрадованный весточкой от друга, распечатал конверт и, опустившись в кресло, начал читать письмо.  
«Здравствуй, Ричард!  
Как твои дела? Как поживает мистер Балмэр? От тебя давно не было писем. Наверное ты совсем заработался. Но только не забывай, что иногда и отдыхать надо!  
У меня все в порядке. Мы с отцом расширили наши пастбища и купили еще сто коров и несколько лошадей, так что работы хоть отбавляй. Он планирует в ближайшее время нанять еще рабочих. Кстати, есть хорошая новость: мы купили двух скакунов, которых я буду тренировать для следующих скачек. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты приехал посмотреть на них и помочь мне с тренировками. В общем приглашаю тебя погостить на нашем ранчо. Отец и я будем очень рады тебя видеть!  
Твой друг, Том  
P.S. Ричард, лето почти закончилось. Не упусти прекрасную возможность отдохнуть на природе и покататься на лошадях, ведь ты так их любишь.»  
Ричард отложил письмо и откинулся в кресле заложив руки за голову. он закрыл глаза и задумался: «А ведь это и правда хорошая идея! Я давно собирался навестить Тома. Отец приедет через пару дней и уж точно задержится в Бостоне не меньше недели. Думаю, он не будет против моего недолгого отъезда»./ продолжение  
Спустя два дня, Ричард сидел в столовой и завтракал. Часы показывали 9:15 утра. Через пятнадцать минут ему должны были подать автомобиль. Ричард собирался ехать в порт, чтобы встретить своего отца, которого он не видел вот уже месяц. «Надеюсь, отец не уедет сразу в следующую командировку. В последнее время мы так мало общаемся», - думал Ричард, допивая свой утренний кофе. Через несколько минут в столовую зашел Мартин и сообщим, что машина подана.  
\- Спасибо, Мартин, я уже иду, - сказал Ричард, сделал еще глоток из чашки, быстрым движением встал из-за стола, и, попрощавшись с дворецким, вышел на улицу. Он быстро пересек двор и сел в автомобиль. Ричарду не терпелось поскорее увидеть отца, по которому он успел соскучиться.  
Дорога в порт заняла около получаса. Ричард ехал по улице в кабриолете, держа руль одной рукой. Было еще прохладно, и он немного поежился, пожалев, что в спешке забыл захватить с собой пиджак. Вскоре он достиг порта, припарковал автомобиль и пошел на пристань. Корабль уже швартовался. Ричард пробирался сквозь толпу, пытаясь одновременно увидеть на палубе отца, но везде было столько народа, что разглядеть кого-то было решительно невозможно. Молодой человек нашел себе место поближе к поданному трапу и остановился. Он вглядывался в лица пассажиров, спускающихся с корабля на пристань, пока его взгляд не зацепился за такое знакомое и родное лицо. Высокий статный мужчина лет пятидесяти спускался с трапа, держа в одной руке чемодан, а в другой – кожаный портфель. Его волевой взгляд был устремлен на пристань – он искал кого-то. Лицо его было очень серьезным, а брови слегка нахмурены. Прохладный утренний ветер трепал его черные с проседью волосы. Одет он был в темно-серый костюм и черную шляпу. На ногах красовались лаковые туфли.  
\- Папа! Папа, я здесь! – кричал Ричард и махал одновременно руками, чтобы отец его увидел.  
Внезапно лицо статного джентльмена изменилось. Его глаза расширились, и на лице заиграла улыбка. Он спустился с трапа и подошел к молодому человеку, который так отчаянно махал руками.  
\- Ричард, мой мальчик! Здравствуй! – с радостью в голосе проговорил джентльмен и, поставив вещи на землю, обнял сына, - Как ты поживаешь? Как дела в офисе?  
\- Все в порядке, папа. Я все тебе расскажу по дороге домой, - ответил Ричард, и они, медленно пробираясь сквозь толпу, направились к стоянке, где был припаркован автомобиль семьи Балмэр.  
Ричард погрузил вещи отца в багажник, после чего они сели в машину и направились в сторону дома. Ричард быстро и уверенно вел автомобиль по улицам Бостона. Мистер Балмэр отметил это.  
\- Ричард, ты, кажется, улучшил свои навыки вождения, - сказал ему отец и лукаво улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо за комплемент, папа! – Ричард обрадовался, что отец отметил его успехи, - Как прошла командировка? Удалось договориться?  
\- О да! Все прошло на высшем уровне. Теперь мы обзаведемся партнерами в Испании, - с радостью отметил мистер Балмэр, - А как дела здесь? Ты выполнил мое поручение?  
\- Да, конечно. Два дня назад я был у мистера Грэя, и мы составили проект договора, который ты должен проверить и одобрить. Он ждет твоего визита. Я сообщил ему, когда ты приезжаешь.  
\- Спасибо, сынок! Я обязательно зайду к нему завтра, - ответил мистер Балмэр Ричарду, - Мне были письма?  
\- Да, вчера пришло письмо. От того самого партнера, с которым ты собираешься подписывать договор – Эндри, кажется…  
\- Да-да, это он. Мы с мистером Уильямом давно сотрудничаем. Мне нужно как можно скорее ему ответить. Но о делах позже, - уверенно сказал мистер Балмэр сыну, - Ты в мое отсутствие часом не нашел себе невесту? – спросил он Ричарда и посмотрел на него с улыбкой.  
\- Папа! Ну что за вопрос?! – притворился разгневанным Ричард, - Ты же знаешь, что я постоянно занят делами, и мне совершенно некогда думать о подобных глупостях! – констатировал он.  
\- Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, сынок! Я ведь и правд хочу, чтобы ты встретил достойную девушку, с которой будешь счастлив, как я с твоей мамой. Помни, что человек не может прожить жизнь в одиночестве, ему нужна поддержка, - проговорил мистер Балмэр с нотками горечи в голосе – он опять вспомнил Кэтрин.  
Тем временем они уже подъехали к своему особняку. Ричард заглушил двигатель, вышел из машины и достал багаж отца, после чего оба направились в дом. В холле их ждал Мартин, экономка Лорэн и слуги. Все собрались, чтобы поприветствовать своего любимого хозяина, которого они не видели целый месяц.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Балмэр! Добро пожаловать домой, сэр! – поприветствовал Филиппа дворецкий Мартин. На лицах всех, кто встречал Филиппа сияла улыбка.  
\- Здравсвуй, Мартин! – ответил Филипп дворецкому, - Здравствуйте! – сказал он остальным слугам.  
\- Вы желаете чего-нибудь выпить или перекусить до обеда? – осведомился Мартин.  
\- Я не отказался бы от фирменного кофе Лорэн, - сказал мистер Балмэр и улыбнулся экономке, - А ты, Ричард? – обратился он к сыну.  
\- Я уже завтракал, спасибо.  
\- Тогда мы поднимемся в кабинет. Принесите пожалуйста кофе туда, - попросил мистер Балмэр, - Благодарю всех за теплую встречу, вы можете идти. После этого Филипп с сыном поднялись на второй этаж, слуги разошлись по своим делам, а Мартин понес багаж мистера Балмэра в его комнату.  
Войдя в кабинет Филипп окинул его взглядом. Хоть прошел всего месяц с после его отъезда, казалось, что он не был дома гораздо дольше. Однако все было прибрано, нигде ни пылинки, а все документы аккуратными стопками лежали на письменном столе. Филипп опустился в кресло, Ричард последовал его примеру и присел на диван. Филипп еще раз окинул взглядом комнату и остановил его на письме, лежащем на столе.  
\- Это то самое письмо, про которое ты говорил? – спросил он сына, который, кажется о чем-то задумался.  
\- Да, отец, это оно, - рассеянно ответил Ричард. На самом деле в этот момент он обдумывал, как сказать отцу о своем отъезде, чтобы не расстроить его.  
На конверте в качестве отправителя действительно значилось имя Уильяма А. Эндри. Мужчина взял в руки конверт и, вскрыв его, извлек письмо.  
«Уважаемый, мистер Балмэр!  
Я получил Ваше письмо, в котором Вы сообщили мне о своем отъезде. Надеюсь, что Ваша командировка будет удачной.  
До конца сентября я планирую пробыть в Чикаго. Сообщите мне пожалуйста, когда вернетесь в Бостон. Нам необходимо договориться о встрече, чтобы подписать договор.  
Уильям А. Эндри»  
\- Что пишет этот джентльмен? – спросил Ричард с нескрываемым любопытством.  
\- Ничего особенного, - ответил Филипп сыну, - просит сообщить о моем возвращении, чтобы договориться о встрече. Думаю, что мне придется поехать в Чикаго, чтобы подписать договор, - задумчиво проговорил он, потирая подбородок.  
\- А когда ты планируешь уехать? – поинтересовался Ричард.  
\- Думаю, что дней через пять, - заключил Балмэр старший, - завтра мне нужно навестить Джонатана, чтобы проверить проект договора, после чего можно будет позвонить мистеру Эндри и сообщить о моем визите.  
\- А сколько ты планируешь пробыть в Чикаго? – с грустью в голосе спросил Ричард. Он начал думать о том, что отъезд отца не позволит ему также отлучиться, чтобы навестить Тома.  
\- Точно не знаю, но не думаю, что это займет больше четырех-пяти дней, считая дорогу, - ответил Филипп, совершая в уме нехитрые арифметические расчеты, - А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто вместе с письмом от мистера Эндри пришло еще одно, от моего друга Тома. Он пригласил меня погостить на своей ферме. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о нем? Мы познакомились на ипподроме, когда я выиграл довольно крупную сумму, поставив на его коня? – ответил Ричард с надеждой в голосе.  
\- Не вижу никаких проблем, - сказал ему отец оптимистичным тоном, - Сейчас самым главным вопросом является предстоящий договор с мистером Эндри. Здесь, в Бостоне, нет срочных дел, поэтому ты, мой мальчик, вполне можешь поехать к своему другу. Ты заслужил отдых! Кроме того, лето почти на исходе, - сказал Филипп, глядя на сына, на лице которого заиграла улыбка, - А где живет этот твой друг?  
\- Его ферма находится недалеко от Лейквуда. Так что, нам с тобой по пути, папа, - подмигнул отцу Ричард.  
\- Вот как? Это очень даже хорошо! – обрадовался Филипп, - Вместе нам будет веселее в дороге. Кстати, в таком случае ты мог бы познакомиться с нашим партнером и поприсутствовать при заключении договора. Думаю, что это пойдет тебе на пользу. Я слышал, что мистер Эндри весьма активно приобщает к делу своего племянника, он твой ровесник, кстати, - сообщил он сыну, пытливо глядя на него.  
\- Да, конечно, папа. Я с удовольствием пойду с тобой к мистеру Эндри. Думаю, мне и правда следует познакомиться с ним, раз вы планируете продолжительное сотрудничество, - заключил Ричард, - а после встречи я отправлюсь к Тому.  
\- Договорились, сынок. А сейчас извини, мне нужно сделать несколько звонков, - сказал Филипп и снял трубку с рычага. Ричард, поняв, что беседа окончена, направился к двери, попрощавшись с отцом до обеда.  
Войдя в свою комнату, Ричард подошел к маленькому бюро и вытащил из ящика чистый лист бумаги и перо с чернильницей. Он написала Тому короткое письмо, в котором сообщил о дате своего приезда. После обеда он планировал отвезти письмо на почту, чтобы оно как можно скорее попало к адресату.  
На следующий день за ужином Филипп сообщил сыну о том, что они выезжают через четыре дня, и билеты на поезд уже куплены. Они должны были прибыть в Чикаго в пятницу утром, и в этот же день у них была назначена встреча с мистером Эндри.  
Вечером, накануне дня отъезда Ричард собирал свой чемодан. Он не хотел брать с собой много вещей, поэтому ограничился парой деловых костюмов, еще одним повседневным, а остальное пространство чемодана заняли просто удобные вещи, которые были бы незаменимы при отдыхе на ранчо. То ли дело было в предвкушении долгожданного отдыха и встречи со старым приятелем, то ли это было волнение перед знакомством с таким влиятельным и богатым человеком, как мистер Эндри, но Ричард пребывал в весьма возбужденном состоянии. Ему казалось, что вот-вот должно случиться что-то, что изменит его судьбу, откроет новую страницу его жизни. Он лежал в постели и думал о завтрашней поездке, перебирая в голове всевозможные причины своего предчувствия, пока, наконец, не заснул./Завершение первой главы


End file.
